


Luke Teaches Jenna a Thing or Two

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, it will make zero sense otherwise, literally just for one person do not bother if you are not Nugget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally just the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke Teaches Jenna a Thing or Two

Luke Hemmings walked into the room of his adopted sister, Jenna, and sat on her bed.

"Uhm...Hi Luke."

"I heard you and Michael are going to have the sex. Or some kind of sexual act. Maybe just cuddling."

She stared at him for a second, trying to see if he was angry before nodding. Surprisingly, his entire face lit up.

"Okay, good, good choice, Michael'sgreat in bed."

"What-"

"He's hot, did you really expect me not to fuck him? Or...get fucked by him...both? In one night. Hm."

Luke stared at the wall for a second, clearly in thought about...most likely Michael's penis.

"Uh...Luke? Luuuucassss?"

Jenna waved her hand in front of his face, and he snapped back to reality.

"Okay, right. I'm gonna teach you how to frick frack with Michael. Without demonstration, of course. Take notes maybe?"

Jenna just stared at him and he shook his head.

"Maybe not. Okay-"

"Luke, are you high?"

"Just a bit. Okay, so blowjobs. What's a blowjob?"

"Dick goes in mouth and in and out repeatedly."

"Well, if you wanna be boring about it, yeah, that's why it's called a mouth fucking, but be more interesting."

"Uhm..."

"You can never recieve a blowjob, only give them, I feel so sorry for you."

"Luke."

"Maybe I'm more than a bit high, but moving on. What was I gonna say..."

Jenna sighed.

"Giving Michael a blowjob."

"Oh, right! So it's about this big, and this wide-"

Jenna stared in terror as Luke used his hands to demonstrate, now wondering how the fuck that would fit in her mouth.

"-so no deepthroating first try unless you've done it before. Or you've sucked Ashton's dick, which, unfortunately, I have not."

"Luke, are you o-"

"BACK TO MICHAEL'S BEAUTIFUL PENIS!"

"Luke-"

"Right, so don't just shove it in your mouth, that's gross and will probably just hurt both of you."

"Uhm..."

"So to start off, you kinda just grab it, but not really hard, you'll break his dick like that, and I would cry, and...you know...handjob. Watch some porn, it'll help. Buy a dildo to practice with. Or a cucumber, I think we have some."

"Wha-"

"Actually, I can link you to some good por-"

"LUKE!"

"RIGHT! HOW TO SUCK MICHAEL'S DICK!"

"Oh god."

Luke crossed his legs, smiling happily at the thought of Michael's dick.

"So, be very careful, don't use teeth. Don't be weird and poke it. Use your tongue, don't let it lay there and flop around. Find the point where you can't use your mouth anymore and use your hand for the rest. Balls exist, don't ignore them, that makes for a shit blowjob. don't focus too much on the head, it'll get sensitive and it could hurt. Don't have a dry mouth, but drooling everywhere is fucking disgusting. And...uhm...don't spit, it doesn't work, either swallow or take your mouth off because if you spit, you still have it in your mouth. That's the basics really, I think, it's more fun to find out details yourself, trust me. Basically, think if you had a dick, and what would feel good. Maybe? You don't have one, I dunno. But speaking of blowjobs, I have a uhm...meeting...with Calum now. Bye, have fun, don't choke, I love you."

Luke stood, kissing the top of her head before leaving.

"What the fuck was he smoking?"

"Calum gave it to me! I can get you some?"

"How do you hear me?"

"I'm by your window, hi."

Jenna turned to look at her window, seeing Luke outside of it and shrieking. He laughed before walking off to go find Calum.

"What."

Luke's advice did end up with Michael getting a very good blowjob though.


End file.
